


FemPower (all against brothers)

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Izzy seeks Clary’s attention and attraction by her own rules and remaining the most wanted – but her own wants are growing unsatisfied.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 11





	FemPower (all against brothers)

**Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Clary & Isabelle: FemPower (all against brothers)**

Growing up with two brothers she had been treated like a princess. She knew what she wanted and how she made men dance to make her wishes come true. But with the red haired it was different, and Izzy felt like running against a wall just like anytime she argued with her mother.

Clary held no power; she was less feisty and knew nothing of manipulation. And yet she was able to move Izzy's entire world with the innocence in her eyes and her heart on her lips.

She had been the new girl who had to learn from scratch, but whenever Izzy had been training with Clary, she felt the strength and commitment in the other. The new one got talent without the aim of making more of it. Each new lesson and gained skill had a purpose, something that was missing in Izzy's life.

For the dark haired every lesson was an exhilaration of her skills. She had the urge to prove herself but even more so in comparison with Clary. Someone immune to her charms was something Izzy did not come across often in her life. She felt like she had accepted a challenge even more so when Clary was picking up and her innocence was no longer an obstacle but helped her to gain trust.

Clary was able to speak and approach anyone without putting on a fake smile and something to gain for her own possession. The new one had a heart, and this was something others came back for while Izzy saw her beloved fading.

At first, she was angry and jealous with Clary for her rising popularity, but whenever the new one smiled at her she knew the feeling towards her had also a different nature.

Izzy was seeking Clary's attention. Whenever someone asked her the reason was the ever-same lie behind a fake smile, to discover the angelic's dark secret and teach her a lesson she would not see coming. The bombshell kept it to herself she wanted to learn to be more like the blooming rose. Once again be innocent again and looking into the eyes of someone who returned the same loving tenderness when the peach tasting lips touched the pair of fresh rose leaves.

She had to swallow as the thought came back to her mind. She had never kissed another woman and the thought had never peculiar interested her, but with the new girl it was different. Izzy was fascinated by daydreams of kissing Clary and bury her hands in the red hair.

She wanted to hold the other girl close and steal her innocent by invading her with her own corruption without the wish to change her any longer. The time had passed that she had tried to dress up Clary like she was a doll and teach her to move and speak like herself. None of it had interested the girl and Izzy had begun to try dresses in Clary's style.

It would be impossible to learn how to draw like Clary and find the confidence in a pen and her own imagination. More Clary never needed for her own happiness. She had no need for shoes and fancy dresses. She never put a mask or a wig on to be someone that she was not. In all her innocence and without corruption, Clary was the more confident one of them.

Izzy looked into the mirror and was trying a white dress. It was not as short as her other dresses and it kept her warm instead of freezing to make someone else warm her.

“That's not you”, Izzy sighed and fell on her bed when she heard footsteps coming closer.

“I agree, but surely you knew this before trying it on. Why would you?”

“Just because I wanted to look as ridiculous as you. Just a little fun for Halloween”, Izzy didn't look up. She recognised Clary's voice and was safer resting on the bed where her heart would not beam for the red hair of the angelic nymph.

“Halloween is six months away. Care to tell me why you stole my dress now?”

The footsteps were coming closer and Izzy felt the weight of another body sinking on the bed. Clary was taking a seat on the edge and even while fighting it, Izzy dreamed of gently pulling her down to place the wanted kiss on the glossy lips.

“Izzy?” Clary's hand was close to her own and the hunter could no longer resist. Her touch found its prey and held the shyness in her capture, “Teach me to be like this. You – so perfect and -”

“Izzy, I'm not perfect. I'm just me. All you have to do to be more perfect is accept who you are”, a smile on her lips Izzy could read the sympathy and friendship in the girl's eyes. Clary was believing in her and the shy one would not need more to sit and follow her wish to bring peach to a rose and burn in Clary's red hair.

End.


End file.
